Miraculous Omniverse
by phantomwolfblue
Summary: Summary: When Venus tries a teleportation spell, she accidentally transports herself to another dimension, and happens to land in Paris, and needs the help of Marinette to get back to Bellwood and also stop the reason the spell went wrong.
1. What's going on? Where are we? Part 1

Miraculous Omniverse

* * *

Summary: When Venus tries a teleportation spell, she accidentally transports herself to another dimension, and happens to land in Paris, and needs the help of Marinette to get back to Bellwood and also stop the reason the spell went wrong.

* * *

AN: Okay, so here is my crossover for Ben 10 omniverse and Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat noir. The first and second chapters are short and the second one should be up by tonight. Also just to clarify this story is in third person but at points Venus will narrate, like in 'How I met your mother' with Ted. Now on with the show.

* * *

Chapter 1: What's going on? Where are we? Part 1

* * *

In Bellwood, at around 10 at night, on top of the Billions tower on the roof, there was a bright flash of yellow light, and after a moment went away leaving five people and a book. Two of the figures were two girls, they were in the middle of the roof with the book right beside them. Behind them near the edge were two more figures, a girl and a boy. And in front of the girls and book was the last figure, another male.

They all lifted themselves into sitting positions and groaned from what had just occurred.

"Ugh, that hurts with even more people." One of the girls in the middle let out, rubbing her head.

"Well that was just purrfect." Let out the boy towards the back with a cheeky grin.

"Not the time." The girl next to him said.

"Enough talk, time to take all of your energy once and for all, starting with you two." The boy in the front declared pointing to the girls in the middle.

"Hex?" The first girl in the middle asked as the book levitated a bit off the ground. He glowed for a second, and in another flash of light but this time blue, him and the two girls were gone.

"What, no matter, I will find them. I can feel their energy." And with that, the boy ran to the edge of the roof and jumped off, leaving the remaining boy and girl there, totally confused.

"Any idea what just happened?" The boy asked standing up and extending a hand to the girl.  
"Nope." She replied taking it and hoisted herself up, looking around at the city. "What's going on? Where are we?"

 _'That is the exact same question I asked myself a week ago. Oh I bet you're probably wondering what is going and the location. Well this story takes place in two locations, but to understand we will have to go back a week to when it all started.'_

* * *

AN: Told you the chapter was short, also to clarify once more, most of the story will be what happened the week leading up to this event. And I now I will get the second chapter out today and maybe even the third, but not too much hope on the third for tonight. Now I hope you all enjoy so until my update, R&R, I love you all good night. (Mic drop, moon walk)


	2. What's going on? Where are we? Part 2

Miraculous Omniverse

* * *

Summary: When Venus tries a teleportation spell, she accidentally transports herself to another dimension, and happens to land in Paris, and needs the help of Marinette to get back to Bellwood and also stop the reason the spell went wrong.

* * *

AN: I'M BACK BABY DOLL. I really wanted to say that. Also I am really sorry, I had a cold and went to sleep early but am too sick to go to school so I was able to finish this. Also a note to the guest who reviewed, the intro was meant to be confusing, show you insight of what's gonna happen but yet, you don't get it at all. Now on with the show.

* * *

Chapter 2: What's going on? Where are we? Part 2

* * *

'It all started when me and the guys were hanging at Mr. Smoothies, them having a dispute of where we should get lunch, me reading from Hexy.' (AN: Just to make clear, the guys are sitting across from each other, Ben on V's right, Rook on her left at the table)

"V, you're the tie breaker, where do you think we should go to lunch?" Ben asked, him and Rook fighting for five minutes.

"To be honest I thought the smoothies were are lunches." Venus responded picking up her smoothie and sipping from it, her eyes trained on her reading.

"She does have a point." Rook agreed also taking a sip from his.

"Oh please, the only reason you think that is because you-YOW!" Ben exclaimed from Rook kicking him from under the table, luckily didn't know about the kick.

"You okay Ben?" She asked looking to the boy.

"Uh-nope, nothing." Ben replied, V not noticing Rook glaring at Ben.

"Oh-kay." Venus said, going back to her reading. For another moment it was silent as V was reading and the boys were only mouthing the words and making hand motions about what Ben just almost spilled.

"Hey guys." She started, looking up and the boys stopped the non verbal fight hand motions.

"Everything okay?" She asked raising a brow at the boys.

"Yeah, nothing to worry about." Ben said nonchalantly taking a sip of his smoothie.

"So, what do you wish to show us?" Rook asked with interest.

"Oh, transportation spell I wanna try out." V replied putting Hexy on the table and pointing to the spell.

"Oh Gwen has used that one before, though it really drains her." Ben stated.

"Well you know what they say, don't knock it til' you try it." Venus countered with a smirk.

"What exactly is this thing that we will or will not be knocking?" Rook asked confused. Ben let out a groan and Venus just giggled into her hand at this. Unaware to any of them, a few feet behind their table in the bushes, a man watched, ready to make his strike.

"Spell first, explaining later." V stated holding, putting Hexy back into her lap. She then spoke the words of the spell as the man in the bushes shot out a beam of dark energy. And just as Venus finished the spell, it shot her, wrapping her and Hexy and the man in a dark light, blinding for a moment, then all three were gone.

The boys, looked at V's seat confused, having no idea what happened.

"What just happened?" Ben asked as him and his remaining partner stood up, totally confused.

'And this is the guy's reaction to my disappearance. Now to where I have disappeared to.'

In the Paris at night, an akuma attack is taking place, luckily the heroes of the city of lights having everything under control. In an alleyway by the Dupain-Cheng bakery, the same light in Bellwood flashed, V falling flat on her butt from being in a sitting position with nothing to sit on.

"Ow." She let out, rubbing her bum, feeling very weak.

"What's going on? Where are we?" She asked to her book who closed himself and floated by her head. She looked up to the sky and saw, a bright tower, and that is all she saw before she suddenly passed out.

'Don't worry I'm fine, just exhausted. I wake up in a bit, but so there will probably be less confusion, here is what happened a few minutes after I passed out.'

In the bakery, the daughter of the owners walked in with a bag of fashion supplies in hand. The shop empty at the moment with a small chinese women behind the counter.

"Find everything you need for your dress sweetie?" Sabine asked. In a week from that day(Friday), is Marinette's school spring dance, and the theme is a masquerade ball. Marinette was making her own dress along with Alya's and James'.

"Well, I got what I needed for Alya's and James', but I still don't know what I wanna do for mine." Marinette confessed.

"Don't worry sweetie, I am sure inspiration will come soon." Sabine replied.

"Marinette! Can you help me with these trash bags?" Tom asked from the back room.

"Coming Papa!" Marinette called running into the back room. She grabbed a the last few trash bags that her father couldn't and they headed outside and threw them into the dumpster.

"Thank you sweetie." Tom said hugging his daughter. As Tom let go of Marinette she noticed something on the ground by the dumpster.

"Papa." She stated pointing to the ground and they both realized, it was a girl.

* * *

AN: Done, I was gonna cut it off sooner but thought that I should put in the last part. Now I will have up the next chapter soon and I hope you all enjoy. So until next time, R&R, I love you all, good night. (Mic drop, moon walk)


End file.
